Save Me From My Death
by Gryfffinrose
Summary: Drakken is believed to be dead, Shego doesn't seem to care about him being dead, Ron gets angry and goes evil, and Kim, Monkey Fist, Drakken, Shego and Ron switch bodies. What else could go wrong? Oh, right. Wade's missing.
1. Wounded

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

"Ugh." Kim groaned and buried her head in her arms. Duff Killigan had escaped from prison again. You can't keep a bad villain down, even after you save his life. Ron sipped a King sized Slurpster, staring at the picture of Duff Killigan on the screen of the Kimmunicator, shivering. "Mad golfer," he stated. "How are Drakken and Shego holding up?" She asked, trying to keep on a lighter subject. "Oh, and…" Wade stopped for a minute, and coughed.

"Drakken is believed to be dead."

He then covered his ears. "What?" Ron asked, clearly thinking that Wade was joking, or was wrong for the first time. "I've scanned the latest videos of their 'lair', and Drakken was there, his wrist oozing blood. Shego has yet to be found. I'm scanning for her readings…Here!" Shego's face appeared on the screen. "Yeah?" she snapped. Kim was taken aback. "Um, yeah…Shego, did you know that Drakken is believed to be dead?" Kim covered her ears, waiting for an explosion. It didn't come. "Tch. Who cares?" Kim, Ron, and Rufus couldn't believe their ears.

"Shego, are you okay?"

"I don't like Drakken at all anymore. Leave me alone!"  
Shego disappeared to reveal a stunned Wade. "Wade, are you absolutely sure that Shego was not being controlled, wasn't a clone, and that that was the real Shego?" Wade typed some more, and shook his head. "That was the real Shego, guys. Something's wrong. I'll call in a ride for you to go to Drakken and Shego's last hangout. We'll see what's really going on." "Thanks, Wade!" Kim shut off her Kimmunicator, and turned to Ron. "This is serious. We'll have to go to the lair and check it out now." Ron frowned, and pointed to his plate of nachos. "Aw, Kim! I need more nach—Hey!" Ron was dragged outside and into the awaiting helicopter.

Shego snorted. Drakken was faking this. He couldn't be dead, and even if he was, she didn't care. Drakken had gone to the ultimate worst: He had cloned her, and had tossed her out of their lair in the middle of the hottest part of summer, paying no attention to her feelings. She lay back in her chair, and closed her eyes, and also shivered. It was a good thing that she was in a hotel. Maybe this was a good time to call in Sheena. She picked up the phone, and then crossed the idea out of her mind. _I can handle it by myself. I am Shego, huh?_

Kim called up Monkey Fist. He was having tea. "Kim Possible! I did nothing!" Kim rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be so paranoid, Monkey Fist. We just wanted to know if you've seen Drakken the past few days. He's been cloned, the clone was murdered, and he's missing. Shego doesn't seem to be taking this very hard. Anyway, have you seen him?" Monkey Fist thought about this for a moment. "I don't believe I have. It's been getting quite boring around here with no villainy…" Kim shot him a warning glare. "Monkey Fist…If you even think about going evil again…" He raised his hands in defense. "I wouldn't. And no, I have no idea where Drakken is. Call Killigan, he might know. Or that odd cousin of his." Kim grimaced. It was majorly weird that Drakken was related to Motor Ed. She called him up from prison. He hadn't been around when all the villains had been united to save the world, so he was still partially evil, and entirely insane. Motor Ed seemed quite annoyed that his nemesis was calling him.

"Dude! Red! Why are you call'in me? What'd I do this time, seriously?"  
He asked in that drawl, or slang that he always seemed to use. "You didn't do a thing. We might take a year off that sentence if you tell us if you know where your cousin Drakken is." He paused. "All I know is that this other new villain dude has been around, and seems pretty smart, so, maybe he's, like, exchanging ideas or something, y'know?" Kim gave a slight grin. "We'll take two years off that twenty year prison sentence, how about that?" Ed shrugged. "Whatever, Red, seriously." She rolled her eyes at this, and turned to Ron, who was eating the free on flight peanuts like there was no tomorrow. "It's time to go, Ron." He frowned. "But—" She snapped on his parachute, and pushed him out first. "Thanks for the lift again, James."  
"It is no problem, Kim Possible, after your friends Ron, Sheena, and you saved the world near evil Dementor's lair!"  
Kim grinned at this. "No big for any of us." She strapped on her parachute, and dove out after Ron, who was in a sleeping position. He then blinked. "Kim, since when has Drakken built another army of robots?" She stared with suspicion at the army, letting out her parachute and Rons. "I don't think that he did it. This could be a clue." They floated to the ground, and hid behind a tree so she could call Wade again. "What's up, Kim?"  
"Has Drakken recently built another army of robots? And did you hear Motor Ed talking?"  
"No, and yes. I'm gonna find out some info on this new villain. As much as I hate to admit it, Motor Ed was right. The new villain is pretty smart. There aren't any security beams or anything around the perimeter of the building." "Thanks, Wade!" She clicked off the Kimmunicator, and just shook her head. "Can this day get any weirder?" She wondered aloud. Ron poked Kim in the shoulder.

"Uh, KP, y'know, I'm going to have to agree with that statement, 'kay?"

The robot army had been activated, and were firing off lasers. She pulled Ron out of the way, when suddenly, he was gone. "Ron? Ron, where are you? Stop fooling around!" A cloud of dust had formed everywhere, and she dodged a robot's oncoming blow by an inch. She did a front handspring to the doors of the lair, and shut them with a metal scrap she saw near the doorway, breathing a sigh of relief, when she remembered Ron. "I hope that he's okay…" She muttered to herself. The lair looked pretty normal. There was a living room, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and…a computer room? She wandered in, and scanned again for DNA prints. One showed up, and she transferred it to Wade. "Wade? Who's finger prints are these?" He typed quickly, and looked at his screen, apparently puzzled. "Wade?" "Yeah?"  
"What is it?"  
"Um, Kim. Those aren't exactly human finger prints…Have you checked the rest of the lair?" "Not really…" The Kimmunicator got down on wheels and roamed about the lair, scanning about. "It looks like Drakken was kidnapped, and was cloned with a lot of clones. The clones do the person, er, being's dirty work. Shego could have been tri—Hey! Get off! Ow, mmph!" Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator off the ground. "Wade? What's going on? Wade!" The screen went blank. "This is majorly weird." "Yeah, it is. Kim, I thought that you were my friend." "Ron? What?" Ron strolled into the room, apparently angry. "What, Ron?" He pushed her aside, and walked out the other door. "I heard that you called me a stupid sidekick the other day." Kim gulped. She hadn't meant to say it that way. Ron had been a bit clumsy on their last mission, so that's what she had called him. It must have been recorded on her phone, which Ron had been carrying for her. "Move out of the way, Kim! Adios!" He stormed out of the room, and she hurried after him once she stuffed the broken Kimmunicator in her pocket. "You'll need a plane home, you know!" "I'll walk for all I care!" He yelled back at her, and disappeared into the cloud of smoke. "Ugh. What a day…I need to go to desperate measures to find out what is wrong with the world today!" She also stormed off, finding a pay phone and calling in a favor, cranky the entire time. Once on the plane, she borrowed the pilot's cell phone, and called the people she never dreamed that she'd be calling in this kind of situation.

Author's Notes: Sorry if it's rushed…Who's Kim calling? I'll tell you who's right next chapter!  
Sasha:** ::Snores::**  
Gryfffinrose: Hey! My stories aren't that boring!  
Sasha:** ::waking up::** Are so!  
Gryfffinrose: So not!  
Sasha: So so!

Gryfffinrose: Ugh! This is a useless argument! **::Throws dinner at Sasha::**  
Sasha: Food fight!!!!!  
(Other Safety Precaution Note: If you get splattered, I suggest that you use Windex on the computer screen. That is all.)


	2. Please Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, I own the storyline and Sheena.

"Kim, what are we here for?"  
Kim groaned in exhaustion. She knew that this wasn't a good idea. Monkey Fist, who had taken time off of fighting evil were both gathered in her room. She had also called Larry, her cousin on the phone, and had just hung up from the exhausting call about things Larry said that she had no idea about. Her mental note now was to not call Larry about other things like this. "So, Kim Possible, what do you want from us?" Monkey Fist asked, tapping a finger against his knee. Kim sighed, and put Bonnie on hold on the phone. She needed to talk to her soon, or she'd hang up and yell at Kim the next day. "You have heard that Drakken is believed to be dead, right?" Monkey Fist's eyebrows shot up.

"No, I believe I haven't. Really? Where in the world is Shego?"

Kim squirmed.

"We have discussed this with Shego, and she didn't seem vexed in the least. Now, Ron has left in belief that I don't care about him anymore, and I need help with this." She swallowed thickly and asked, "Monkey Fist? Besides you, why are some reasons people become villains?"  
Monkey Fist sighed. "Well, as we know, Drakken did it because he was laughed at, and because of his ancestor's history. Shego did it because of rejection and fury. Sr., Sr., Sr. became one because of Ron...Gill did because of Ron...And many others because no one would listen to them or their ideas, and mostly out of rejection or for revenge at another person. Is this about Ron **and** Shego?" Kim sighed. "I'm quite afraid Ron will become a villain." Monkey Fist thought about this. "Do you think he would consider becoming my apprentice in evi—Ow!" Kim whacked him on the head. Bonnie had become disinterested in the conversation until she heard a cry of pain.

"Look, Kim, that's all nice and dandy, but why did you call me?"

Kim sighed. "I need another—erm, aquantice to talk to, and to ask you personally: If you could shop anywhere when you were bored, where would you go?" Bonnie snorted. "Hello, Club Banana! Now leave me alone, I'm having an important manicure done!" The phone line went dead. Kim hit herself on the head in frustration. "I'm a Club Banana maniac, and I didn't think of that? Ugh." Wade found Shego's coordinates, and indeed, she was headed for Club Banana in Upperton.

"Let's go."  
She announced, and added to Wade, "Where's Ron?" Wade typed furiously, and frowned. "Um, Kim..." He coughed to stall. "Kim, I can't find him." He whispered, trying to break it to her lightly. She gulped. That wasn't good.

**With Ron...**

Ron stomped through a puddle. He didn't need Kim, he didn't need anybody. Ron Stoppable was going villain. Rufus was still napping, and had no idea what his owner was going through. Ron had no idea where he really was, but somehow ended up at an old factory, and entered. It was a bit stale smelling, but a fine place to spend the night for now. Besides, he didn't want to go home. It would only bring up questions, and right now, he didn't have any answers. He found a nook in a corner of the factory in the boxes. It was a pillow factory, ironically, and a few were left over. A sniff was heard from the abandoned assembly line. He jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Wh-who's there?"  
He gasped, and Rufus woke up, squeaking in fear. "Who are you?" Ron couldn't believe his ears or eyes. "Shego?"

**With Kim...**

Kim arrived at Club Banana. Wade said that she was there, but... "Wade! She tore off the tracking device and left it here to trick us!" Wade hit his head on the edge of his desk. "Why didn't I think of that?" He exclaimed. Monkey Fist sighed. "Am I to be any use to you now? I seem to have been forgotten." A bullet whizzed by his head, missing by an inch. Kim turned around to see a...robot that disappeared into the sky. She frowned in confusion. "Look." Monkey Fist said. A note was tied to the largish bullet. It read:

Watch out if you ever want to win...You might never find Drakken... Signed-wouldn't you like to know?

Kim rolled her eyes at the ending statement. It was **so** villain. But it was clear that this guy had Drakken. "We apparently have to find them soon." She sighed. The sun was down, and darkness had fallen. "I guess that we'll have to rest and continue in the morning." Monkey Fist coughed. Kim froze. "Darn...You'll have to stay in the guest room." Monkey Fist coughed again. "Would your parents really approve?" He said pointedly.

"They stood Prince Wally—Erm, sort of. But they won't mind you staying for just one night, I'm sure."  
She fought back, "Besides, I'm sure that my Mom will—"

**Back at Kim's house...**

"Let you stay. Thanks Mom!" Monkey Fist was still in shock. He was half monkey, and she still allowed him to stay. Her father let him stay once he apologized for the past trouble he had caused at the space center in Middleton. The twins had wanted to take pictures, but Kim threatened them with dire consequences if they did, and soon Monkey Fist was sleeping peacefully in the guest room, her parents and the tweebs were sound asleep in their own beds, and Kim was asleep in her bed. Everyone was gathering strength for the next day. Her dad was launching an important rocket, her mom was doing a dangerous operation that could change the world—Oops, wrong story. Ahem. They needed all the rest they could get in order to find Ron, Shego, Drakken, and the new villain that was threatening their lives.

Author's Notes: Why was Shego hiding? Find out next time. Sasha is...Where is Sasha?  
Sasha: I FOUND CAFFINE AND TUNA AND CREAM!! **::hops up and down::**

Gryfffinrose: That's not good. I'm going to hide. She's out of her mind.


	3. The Horrible Reality

Author's Notes: I am afraid that even though I'm not thirteen, this may go up a rating because some of the content. Review to voice your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, just the storyline and my characters.

Ron was in a definite state of disbelief. "Shego? What are you doing here?" Shego glared at him, but came over and sat down next to him on a pillow. "I'm hiding. Now, to poke you with questions too, what are you doing here?" She swept her gaze around the abandoned factory.

"Is Kim here, too?"

Ron's insides crumbled. "No. She made it very apparent that she no longer wanted my help in anything." Shego's expression softened at his somber tone.

"That can't be true."

She protested. Ron shook his head in disagreement. Rufus sighed. Shego stroked her chin thoughtfully. "How about this. If I come out of hiding and help, will you, too?" Ron grimaced. Shego sighed. "Well, I see that you're on a path to villainy. I guess I can help." Ron's face brightened. "Cooleo!" He hugged Shego, who blushed. They both settled into a comfortable position in the pillows, and slept.

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Drakken wasn't doomed. Shego would save him; at least, that's what he hoped.

"She won't save you."  
Drakken looked up, startled out of his thoughts. The sinister villain sneered at Drakken. "I've made sure of that." Drakken glared at the villain. "My dear, she's never going to want to see you again..." Madame Satana cooed. Drakken shuddered. The woman and her assistant were more horrifying then DNAmy. She had an evil pet bird. Zeries flew to his mistress's shoulder, who petted him, and melted back into the shadows as if she and the shadows were one. Drakken sighed. He wondered what she had done to Shego.

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Shego woke to Ron's head in her arms, and she smiled. What had she done to deserve this nice yet horrible punishment? Ron stirred in her arms, and sat up with a yawn. "G'Morning, Shego. Beauty rest has been taken, I see." Shego blushed, and then remembered what had happened and curled up into a ball, pushing Ron away. Ron noticed this.  
"Are you okay, Shego?"  
He asked with worry. Now normally, Shego was tough. She didn't close up to people. But this...This was horrible. She gulped, and turned to face him.  
"I don't know where Drakken is, but...He-h-he..He r:ped me."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"No! He wouldn't! This is Drakken we're talking about! Are you sure that it wasn't someone else?"

Shego gave a numb nod, and started to cry. Ron reluctantly put his arms around her, and she sobbed into his arms.

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

A lump moved under its covers. Red hair stuck out from the safety of the comforter. Kim groaned, and sat up in bed. She hadn't had such bad sleep since the time when she and Ron were little, and had watched a scary movie marathon the entire night. 'Don't think of Ro-No, don't even think of his name.' She fell back onto her feather pillow with a soft _thump! _**Beep beep bee-beep!** Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "

"What's the sitch, Wade?"  
Wade seemed to fidget in his chair. He cleared his throat, but the words still came out hard as stone. "I know why Shego wouldn't help to find Drakken," he said hollowly, "because he—there--there is clear evidence that he raped her." His voice became evenmore hoarse. Sheena fell back onto Kim's bed with a soft gasp, and Kim covered her mouth with her free hand.  
"No..."  
She said slowly. Wade nodded to confirm it. Kim slumped back further into her pillow that no longer felt so inviting. A woman's worst fear, that was—never to see life again in the same way as before the ordeal. Sheena shook her head. "Shego, how did you survive?" She whispered to herself. Wade frowned.

"We're not sure that she did, actually. The tracking device on her green suit has been deactivated. GJ is working on locating her coordinates, but for now, we'll just have to deal."

Wade explained sadly, "Wade out." The Kimmunicator's screen went blank, and all was still for awhile. Kim stole a glance at her bedside clock. It read 11:00 AM. She had really had a bad night. Time to face the day. She dressed in her mission clothes. They were going to be busy. She met Monkey Fist and Sheena downstairs eating breakfast. Monkey Fist was eating bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Monkey Fist finished up, and cleared his throat. "So, what today, Kim Possible?" Kim nodded.

"Wade, do you have any idea who kidnapped Drakken?"  
She asked hopefully. Wade grinned and nodded.

"It's...Okay, don't burst out laughing, but the villain is...female."  
Kim gaped at the screen.

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right. She's also descended from a long line of witches. Kim, she's lived since the Salem witch trials, when Ann Putnam was accusing everyone! She's about three hundred and fourteen years old, approximately!"  
"Wow."  
Kim commented. "Where do you think that she could be?" He sighed.

"We don't know her exact whereabouts, but we think that she's in Canada, near Charlottetown."

"Thanks, Wade. Bye!"  
Kim turned the Kimmunicator off, and shook her head. "We're heading to Canada."

Author's Notes: Nice? Okay? Please review your opinion on the rating! The little button down there!


	4. An Old Book and a Hidden Plot

Author's Notes: Now, if you noticed, in the first chapter, Wade seems to have been kidnapped, right, and then next chapter you see Wade calling Kim and she seems to have forgotten about Wade being gone? Well, that was not a typo. Ron took up most of her brain, so she forgot. Oh, and thanks Monkey Fist, for reviewing. Monkey Fist will have a nicely sized role to play in this ficcie. And, of course, thanks to Magicalgirl, just a random reader, ruleroftheanimeuniverse, and Nobody-Special. Your support lifts me into the clouds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

Kim was about to call Wade back to inform him that they needed a ride, when she had an epiphany.

"Agh, I'm such an idiot. That wasn't Wade!"  
She slapped herself on the forehead. The day Ron had left Wade seemed to have been kidnapped, so... "You mean that we've been talking to a fake Wade?" Monkey Fist questioned. "It seems to be that way," Kim nodded, and sighed.

"Who can I call in for a ride? Wade's usually the one to do that, and now we also have to find him!" Monkey Fist grimaced. "Does that mean that Shego has truly been...raped, then?"  
Kim grimaced, as well. She flipped open her Kimmunicator, and tried to contact Shego.

"Shego?"  
She listened for an answer, but got a beep. "Ah, I've locked onto her coordinates, and with that, I can bring up a picture of her...Yep, there we are...Now, I read her body patterns..." Kim sighed. "No, she really was..." She coughed, making it clear that Shego had indeed been raped.

"Now, one more thing; to find Ron. The fake Wade said he couldn't find him."  
Kim tweaked her Kimmunicator a bit. "I can't find him either. But the villainess is near Charlottetown. I'll call in a ride." Monkey Fist sighed. "You seem to have forgotten that some people think I am still in the evil business. Just how exactly are you going to get someone who will take us near Charlottetown that won't mind?" Kim frowned. That **was** a good question.

"Well, we'll cover that later."  
"Well, I've heard that more information about that villainess in one of those old books that I went through many to obtain Mystical Monkey power, I—"Kim stopped him. "That's nice, but let's focus on where to get that book, huh?"

They sighed and began thinking hard.

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

"Aah!"

Shego groaned and slapped her forehead. "Ron, stop fooling around!" she snapped. "I'm not! This walk on air kick is hard!" he whined. She set a full-force glare on him.

"On the other hand...Let's try something else..."  
"Look, let's just go...rob a bank or something, I'm bored," Shego said, plucking her nail file from her leg pouch; she began to file while Ron looked thoughtful. He stood up and stretched.

"Sure, but let's not stray too far from the state, or anything, I'm sore."

He yawned. Shego sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go to the—"

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

"Middleton Tri-City National Bank! I have to withdraw some money to buy that book, wherever it may be." Kim replied after Monkey Fist asked why they going to the bank at a time like this.

"And we have to hurry. The hologram protecting you will wear off really soon." Monkey Fist fidgeted. Kim had surrounded him with a hologram, because she couldn't leave him at her house, and if he went out in broad daylight, it could cause some problems. They quickly hurried in, withdrew a safe amount of money, and just as they exited, the burglar alarm went off, and Kim flipped onto the roof to find Shego and Ron jumping through the skyroof. She dove after them.

"Turn off the green claws, Shego, and Ron, don't even think it!"  
Kim snapped, spotting Ron sneaking towards the vaults. Shego smirked. "Well, Kimmie, evil was just too tempting, I'm afraid." Kim narrowed her eyes, and front handspringed right in front of her.

"A rape shouldn't change you from good to evil."  
She hissed, and Shego's hands went out. "How did you...**THAT'S PERSONAL**!" Shego shrieked, and lit her hands up once more. Ron tackled Kim, and the sidekick and the heroine wrestled.

"Kim Possible?"  
A voice called from the back of the bank. Kim recognized the voice from a recording taken from her Kimmunicator. "Where's Drakken?" She snarled.

"Touchy, touchy...I will give him back after one little thing...HEY!"  
She raised her pointer finger at them, when Drakken came out of nowhere and tackled her. Her finger erupted and surrounded Kim, Ron, Shego, Drakken and Monkey Fist in a bright light, and blinded them.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Author's Notes: Did you really think that I'd let you off that easily? Tsk, tsk...Anyway, review! Please and thank you! **::a boom is heard::** **SAAAASSHHA**! Did the microwave blow something up again because of your carelessness?!?  
Sasha: It was the popcorn bag's fault! **::points::**  
Gryfffinrose: **::sweatdrops::**


	5. HEAVEN HELP US!

Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing, ruleroftheanimeuniverse, Nobody-Special, and MagicalGirl. I shall lengthen these chapters, I promise! Thanks sooo much for supporting me! It means a lot.Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, just the storyline and characters.

"I'M **RON**!"  
The cry was the first sound to hear after the explosion. Shego looked enraged. "You got off easy! I'm Monkey Fist, and I don't like it at all!" Monkey Fist, who was currently Kim, pretended to look crushed.

"You insult me, Shego."  
Shego sent a nasty glare his way. Ron was Shego, Shego was Monkey Fist, Monkey Fist was Kim, Kim was Drakken, and Drakken was Ron.

The villainess scowled. "Shego, Ron and Drakken weren't supposed to be switched! Ah, well…" Her eyes glowed, and Ron's body, or Drakken, and Monkey Fist's body, Shego, disappeared with a pop. She smirked at the gaping bystanders.

"I will be back!"  
She hissed, and disappeared also. Everyone looked at each other and screamed.

"I want my body back!"  
"And I don't want mine! I—Well, I do look really sexy—"  
"Ron!"

"I'm Drakken!"  
"I, for one, am glad that I am finally in the teen heroine's body. Now I can destroy you al—"  
"**MONKEY FIST**!!!"  
A cough, and a sneeze. "We need Wade."

"What now?"  
Kim asked, "Ron, why don't you come with us to—" "No way! I won't be your little sidekick anymore, and I'll find that lady villainess by myself!" He stomped off in a huff, making sure to place each foot down hard on the ground.

-----

"You can't kill him! He's a kid!"  
Wade's eyes widened considerably at the kill comment. The evil villainess, Shadow, had kidnapped him from his own room, and he hadn't been able to get out yet. He was tied to a pole, and they had confiscated all his gadgets. The "they" were the soldiers that Shadow had, and that annoying bird that kept peckingat his head once in awhile.

"He's a genius kid that could take us down! And, if I must remind you, he is good friends with that Kim Possible brat."  
Shadow argued with her brother, Serpent, who was also in on the plan. Serpent thought about this, then nodded. "And how, my dear sister, shall we do it? We already have Drakken and Shego, even though they're in the wrong bodies." Shadow growled in her throat. She had demon qualities.

"No! I must lure Kim Possible with their friends and switch them back! Then they shall all perish. I have the perfect plan to get them. And Wade, dear, we know that you're listening, and we vow that you'll have a slow, painful death."  
She hissed in Wade's direction. He gulped, and closed his eyes. '_Alittle help, Kim?_' He thought.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"All right. She's obviously moved her lair."  
Kim was the first to speak up with a logical sentence. She was eager to change back into her body. Officer Dobbs (From Mind Games) was right. Drakken's body did sort of itch.

"She has put it in a very good place, for a villainess," Monkey Fist muttered, "It's right near the Bermuda Triangle." Kim nodded. "I'll call in a ride, but…Will the pilot understand our predicament?"  
Kim bit her lip in thought. That was a problem. Who could take them near the Bermuda Triangle, where people had been lost, and Amelia Earhart had been lost, and who could they trust to not freak out about the body switching thing?

"You should call GJ." Kim smiled. "Great idea, Ron."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You always get into the most interesting situations, Kim Possible," Dr. Director said. Kim had called to ask if they could fly them over the Bermuda Triangle. Kim snorted. "You could say that." Dr. Director smiled and peered back at the other passengers.

"Kim, Ron, Monkey Fist, are you strapped in?" she called. Everyone nodded.  
"Eject!"  
Smaller jets emerged from the pods they had settled in, and rocketed off towards the ocean. Kim checked her Kimmunicator.

"All right, my coordinates say that there's an island around here somewhere."  
She said into her speaker.

"Aah!"

"Ron, what is it?"

"Wind tunnel!"

Kim's eyes widened.

"Ron, that's not a wind tunnel. That's a hurricane with green blue smoke! Curve to port!"

"Which way is port?"  
Kim fumed. "Oh, this way." Monkey Fist rolled his eyes. "You really are a buffoon." "Hey!"

"Pull back on your red levers! Now!"  
They all did, but the hurricane moved towards them, and the jets began to twist violently in the foggy gray air. And all went black.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Ugh…My head…'

Kim felt like a spider had spun a cobweb in her head, and slowly sat up. 'A cave? It appears to be under ground, so what the…?' A grayish wolf had appeared in front of her, sniffing her face. She shrieked. The dog whimpered slightly, and she heard him mutter, "Sorry!" When she realized that he did not mean to harm her, she smiled.

"Oh, sorry, you never know who'll attack you these days…I'm Kim Possible. Who are you?"  
The wolf sat up from his cowering. "I'm Sam. This is the Spirtiz's ancient underground cavern. I live here. My humans take care of the ancient animals down here. Do these humans belong to you? Erm, and that monkey thing?" He nodded his head towards her knocked out friends.

"Um, yes, you could say that. We were looking for Shadow, the villainess…"  
Sam cowered again.

"My clan of humans has had wars and fights with her for centuries."  
"So, do you trust humans? Or things that aren't human?"  
Sam paused. "Yes." She came out of the shadows, as he couldn't see her before. "It's okay, Sam, it's still Kim, all right? I need to speak with your humans." He barked in agreement, and nodded his head towards her friends, who groaned and sat up.

"How did you…?"  
Sam grinned smugly. "I'm an ancient species of wolf." Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't get a big head. You may not be able to support it." It was his turn to roll his eyes, and he trotted off, motioning for her to follow him with her friends.

"Where are we?"  
Ron groaned. "We're in an underground cavern of an ancient tribe of people, the Spirtiz's. This is one of their…pets, if you will, and he's going to get us in contact with them. Come on, get up!" She tapped her foot impatiently as they all recooperated themselves, and followed Sam. Ron then turned a darker shade of green just before they rounded a corner.

"I don't feel good…"  
He muttered. Sam cocked his head in confusion. "Why does that human suddenly look like green moss? Um, greener moss?" He asked. Kim's eyes widened. No. No, no way. NO WAY! She opened her Kimmunicator, put it on scanner mode, and had the beam from it run over Ron. When she read his—erm, Shego's body scans, her heart and stomach dropped.

"**_OH HEAVEN HELP USSS!!!!_**"

Author's Notes: I just had to leave a cliffie!!!! Can you guess what she saw? Oh, Sasha's sleeping. Thank kami.


	6. Amelia Earhart, Spiritiz's, and Haunting...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, just the storyline and my characters.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Kim.  
"What?"  
Kim didn't reply. Her face had turned a shade of white that Ron didn't even know existed. Monkey Fist and Rufus peered at the screen, and fainted dead away. Ron read the screen, and steadied himself on the cavern wall.

"Shego's **_PREGNANT_**?!?"  
Sam cocked his head at Ron.  
"Why does this human's voice sound odd?"  
"These guys switched, and since Ron is technically Shego…"  
Ron's eyebrow twitched.  
"So, this human is switched with another human, and the human that he has been switched with is pregnant?"  
Sam asked, trying to place the pieces to the puzzle together. Kim nodded, and Ron gasped.

"The dog talks?"

Sam gave him a look.

"I am a wolf, human."  
"Right."

"Hm. Pups are cute, though. Shall we continue?"  
Sam ushered them towards the end of the cave, and after a mile or so of walking, they emerged in a large cavern.

"Wow…"  
Kim whispered. The walls were covered with homes; stairs led up to the apartment built structures and led to the next one and the next one, each home carved out of stone from the very cavern. A cave pool was to one side, and natives dressed in what appeared to be olden day clothes, with cloaks were fishing in it, and some younger children were diving into the pool. Wolves lined the edges of the enormous cavern acting as guards. A few stared curiously at the newcomers, and Kim heard one whisper to him, "Why are these beings here? The five I recognize as two naked mole rats and humans." Everyone grimaced and kept together. They felt like they were in a zoo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Shego groaned, and rubbed her head.

"Shego?"  
She sat up wearily, and looked for the source of the voice. It sounded like the nerdlinger.

"Wade?"  
"Yeah, that's me."  
Shego raised an eyebrow.  
"Why'd they take you?"

"I'm too smart."

She rolled her eyes.  
"I could have told you that."

Wade frowned at her, and then Shego gasped, a shock ripping through her.

"I'm me again!"

She tried to light her hands again, but the green light faded out every time she managed to get a spark.

"Good try, Shego. I thought that it would be better for you to be in your real body.Your friends have been reswitched, of course, not counting Drakken."  
Shego's eyes narrowed at Shadow.  
"Where is he?"  
Shadow smirked, and nodded over her shoulder where Drakken was.

"I have to leave now. Come on, Serpent."  
The siblings left the room. Shego turned away from Drakken, and Wade, sensing that he should stay out of the conversation, lay down and pretended to be asleep.

"What is it, Shego?"

She sat back up, and her eyes flashed.  
"What do you think it is, Drakken? You bastard! I'll never forgive you!"

Drakken stared sadly at her.

"Shego, what did I do?"  
Shego laughed a cold, heartless laugh that made a chill creep its way down Drakken's spine.

"What did you **_do?_** You raped me, Drakken."

Drakken's heart fell to his stomach.  
"I…I did?"

Shego scowled coldly at him.

"Yes, you did, don't play dumb! I hope you die!"

She spat. Drakken felt truly hurt. Shadow had gone that low to control his body and harm Shego the most hurtful way? He gulped.

"Shego, I really don't remember it…"  
Shego let a tear slide down her cheek.

"You don't? Well, I do. Here, let's recap."

_Flashback_

_Shego yawned, and began to head for her room for the night. Drakken had ranted on and on about this laser thing, and she was tired. _

"_Shego?"_

_She turned around, and rolled her eyes. It was a stormy night, and Drakken probably wanted her to read him a bedtime story; he hated storms. Sometimes he acted so childish. _

"_Yeah, Drakken?"  
His eyes flashed in a very un-Drakkenlike way. She backed away, and stared at him, scared by his look. "Drakken, what is it?" He pushed her to the floor, and put some black gloves on her claws, preventing her from using her Go-flame; he also used a new technology to paralyze her. _

"_DRAKKEN, NO!"_

_A terrified scream pierced the night, but no one heard it._

_Flashback ends._

She turned away from him, and curled into a ball in the corner of the cell. Drakken was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say, and Wade, who was in the other corner, shook his head in disbelief. How could Shadow do this to them?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I'm Ron!"  
Kim was Monkey Fist, Ron was Kim, and Monkey Fist was Ron.

"Well, this is awkward."  
"The only good thing about Ron's body is that I still have Mystical Monkey Power."  
Monkey Fist stated. Kim rolled her—Ron's eyes. Ron, however, was screaming.

"I'm tired of being female! I mean, no offense, or anything…OW!"  
Kim smacked him on the head. Sam gave a wolf-laugh.

"Ahem."  
The five of them (counting the naked mole rat) stood to attention as the leader of the Spiritiz's cleared his throat.

"I am Anhar, the leader of the Spiritiz's. You have been sucked into the Bermuda Triangle magic whirlwind. It takes all down here, to us. We have always resided here. Many others have come here, such as Amelia Earhart. A benefit for above ground humans is that they never grow old here. Amelia?"  
Five jaws dropped. Amelia Earhart strode into the room, perfectly fine and in real person.

"Wow! You're Amelia Earhart!"  
Kim gasped. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"We switched."  
She explained, and then added, "I'm Kim, that's Monkey Fist, or Lord Monty Fisk, Ron, and his naked mole rat."  
She said. Amelia smiled back. She was just as they had all seen her in photos.  
"I'm—Well, I'm sure you all know who I am. I got sucked down here, and I live with the natives now. It's quite nice here."  
Kim cleared her throat, "Have you heard of Shadow?" Anhar grimaced, and so did Amelia.

"In my time down here, she approached us and tried to kill all of us. She is a magical being, and loves the dark, hate, and the hurt of others."  
Anhar explained.

"One question: Can we get back up to the surface world?"  
Ron asked. Anhar sighed, "It could be difficult…But we can try a transit circle."

Kim looked sadly at Amelia.  
"Are you going to stay here?"  
Amelia nodded.  
"Well…Can we have your autographs?"  
Amelia rolled her eyes. In five minutes, they had signed sheets of parchment with Amelia's name on them, and a fingerprint. Amelia had decided to let them show it to scientists to let them know that she was alive, and that the search for her would be over. Anhar focused, and his eyes glowed. Monkey Fist, Ron, and Kim placed their—um, hands, I guess, on him, and all but Anhar were gone in a beam of white light.

------

Shego struggled. A sharp knife was being pressed to her throat by Drakken, and he was laughing in a more serious laugh than when they were doing something evil.

"Drakken, let go!"  
She hissed.

"Never."  
The knife was pressed further, and then…

Shego sat up heavily in a cold sweat, panting.

"It was just a dream…"  
She looked around; she was still in the cell, chained to it, and she was facing Drakken, who was asleep. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her throat, just to make sure that no blood was streaming from it. Why had she dreamed something like that? Was it to prove that there were worse things? Nah. Drakken had hurt her in the worst way…Although, he didn't seem to know what she was talking about. She decided to ponder whether or not to forgive him.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Author's Notes: Is it a good chapter? Huh? Huh? Oh, and my math grade is getting better. If I get an A-, I get a hamster::dances hamster dance:: Ahem. Also, if I get all A's and B's, I get contact lenses! Yaay::dances some more and falls over:: Ow.

Sasha:** ::Snores::**  
Gryfffinrose: Whew! She's asleep! **::creeps off::**  
Sasha: **::sits up and holds video camera in her paw/hands::** Muahahaha!


	7. A Villain's Convention and When do We Di...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, just my characters and storyline.

Author's Note: This is during December; I didn't make any details about the weather or anything, but it is during December, except for down south in the Bahamas. I mean, it's never snowed down there.

Kim rubbed her head, and gazed at her surroundings. A warm beach surrounded her, and her friends were just waking up.

"Ugh…My head!"

Ron groaned, "Can you call for a ride, please?"

"Sure thing."  
Ten minutes later, Nakasumi-san from Japan had picked them up and was flying the heroes and heroines northwest to Guatemala after thanking the switched Kim for saving the video game factory. Ron protested that he had helped too, and he was thanked (but it was mostly because he was in Kim's body).

"I've picked up some news that a villain's convention is going to be held there, and that Shadow and Serpent's hideout is near there, too."

Kim stood up in the plane.

"I'm going!"

Ron stood up, too.

"Me too!"

Monkey Fist shook his head.

"We should go undercover, just in case, and since Kim is in my body, she could go. I should also go since people know that Ron went villain."  
Kim grinned.

"Yeah, we'll use a voice scrambler. It'll turn your voice into Monkey Fist's, and Monkey Fist's voice into Ron's."  
She explained. Kim nodded.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kim was in Monkey Fist's normal outift, and adjusted the small speaker near her, um, Monkey Fist's mouth, and inhaled. Monkey Fist and Ron repeated her actions.

"Let's go."  
Kim strode up to the guard at the door. He squinted, and then his eyes widened.

"Monkey Fist? Aren't you a hero now?"  
Kim rolled her eyes.

"You really think that I'm a hero? Honestly…I'm tricking Kim Possible. I have a perfect plan to destroy that brat."  
The guard nodded slowly, and then spotted Ron Stoppable.

"Him, too?"  
"Ditto."  
The guard nodded frantically, and let them inside.Villains were everywhere, and they were handed a slip of paper.

**Villain Convention Weapon Trade Room: Level One, room 104 Poison Trade Room: Level One, room 105**

**Fighting/Sparring Room: Level One, room 107**

**Dining Hall: Level One, Great Hall**

**Meeting/Stage/Announcing Room: Level Two, times- 7:13-8:45 PM, Mona Lisa Steal; 8:48-9:20 PM, Kim Possible Destruction Discussion; 9:25-10:10 PM, FBI and CIA takeover; 10:15 PM, Shadow and Serpent Plan**

**Rooms: Levels Two, Three and Four; Rooms 206-414**

Kim quietly read all of the flier out loud, and scowled at the 8:48 PM meeting, then gasped at the 10:15 PM meeting. She stole a glance at the clock in the lobby they were standing in. The villain's had rented a large hotel, and by the looks of things, they had rented a five star one.

"I see how they spent the money from Fort Knox…Remember the break-in reported?"  
Kim muttered. She then nodded and got her companions' attention.

"It's 9:15 PM, so the FBI and CIA takeover meeting should finish soon. Then it's the Destruction session…So in about fifty minutes, we should head to the meeting room. For now, let's dine and see what information we can get from the other villains from casual talk."  
Kim said. Monkey Fist and Ron, and they found their way to the dining hall. It was amazing! Chandeliers showered the ceiling, and red velvet tablecloths covered the long banquet tables. Most of the evil doers were scattered about the tables, chatting and occasionally picking up a bite to eat.

"Ron Stoppable and Monkey Fist, right?"  
They whipped around. A fairly muscular, Brazilian looking, about eighteen-year-old male grinned.

"I'm Keino, a friend of Serpent's. We haven't been in touch for a few months, so I'm going to go to their meeting in a few minutes to get filled in. How about you?"  
Kim rolled her eyes.

"We'll probably drop by the Sparring room, and do some other things."

He nodded.

"Okay, then. See you around."  
He called.

Kim sighed, and turned back to the guys. "First we need to hang out for the rest of the night and then sneak into the meeting room." She opened up her Kimmunicator.

"Let's move in now."

She told her friends. She, Monkey Fist and Ron moved stealthily through the crowd and snuck over to the meeting room entrance.

"All right, here's the plan: I'll sneak in using a cloaking device, and you two just go in. I have a holographic disguise for you," Kim said.  
Monkey Fist stared at her quizzically, "Why can't you just have a holographic disguise on, like us?"

"I'm going to use the cloaking device to get closer to the siblings and find some of their plans written out. Let's go!"  
She handed them a ring, and they slid them on. Once the coast was clear and a crowd of villains was entering the meeting room, Monkey Fist and Ron slipped in and sat. Kim flew silently over the crowd using the cloaking device that allowed her to become invisible, and she masked her scent. Serpent and Shadow were probably demons, and she didn't want to take any risks.

"All right. As you know, we have a plan to get rid of Kim Possible, her computer geek friend, and Shego and Drakken. Shego, Drakken and the computer nerd are captured right now, and…"

Shadow continued to ramble on about the plan, and Kim recorded it on her Kimmunicator. Apparently, she was planning the FBI and CIA takeover, too, and she planned to take all of the world leaders. Ugh. The time was too long in that room.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Drakken had been taken into Shego and Wade's cell once Shadow and Serpent left for a convention. Luckily, they took that crazy bird of theirs. Shego and Drakken were a safe distance apart, and Wade was at the back.

"I wonder when we'll die."  
Shego's voice rang out and echoed throughout the dungeons they were being held in.

"Now, Shego, don't think that—"  
"Shut it! I wasn't even talking to you, Drakken! Leave me alone!"  
Shego hissed at him, and glared. Drakken, hurt, turned his back to her. Wade watched this from squinted eyelids. He sensed a fight.

"I wanted to…Um, you know…After I got married, if I got married at all."  
Shego muttered sadly. Drakken winced. It was his fault that she wasn't…Well…v:rgin anymore.

"Good night, Dr. D."  
She whispered, and lay down. Drakken fel his heart lift alittle; she had called him by his nickname, so she must have felt alittle better. He lay down, too, and the three drifted off into sleep.

Author's Notes: Sorry that I haven't updated!


	8. Mayan Ruins on Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the places in Guatemala where I was born, including Tikal National Park or the Mayan ruins there, just the storyline and my characters.

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for reviewing, Monkey Fist. And, um, Merry Christmas. Do not worry. You will have your body back. Eventually.

**::Cackles::**

"Therefore, our plan will succeed. Any questions?"  
Serpent finished. No one shook their head yes; most of the villains and villainesses had actually managed to stay awake, because the plan was actually quite good.

"Okay then. Now, we should locate Kim Possible…Hey! She's here!"  
Kim gulped, and undid the cloaking device.

"Get her! She's up to no good! Get it? Up to no—OW! Okay, lame pun."  
Serpent shouted. Shadow shook her head, and shot out a laser from her eyes. Kim dodged it at the last moment, and yelled, "Out, out!" Her friends obeyed, and they rushed for the exit. They were almost there when Keino stepped in front of them. Kim fell back into a fighting stance. Keino threw a punch at Kim, who ducked and did a leg sweep. He fell back on his back, and the "good" group hopped over him and took off into the night; Kim, Ron and Monkey Fist used jetpack backpacks.

"Fire at will!"  
A voice shouted below them. Firey missiles launched themselves into the sky and the group dodged, ducked, and swerved to avoid them. They finally cleared the late night clouds, and Kim opened up her Kimmunicator as they hovered in the air.

"We're just over the Mayan ruins. It's 11:05 PM, and the date is December 23, 2004."

She announced. Ron whimpered sadly.

"If we don't hurry up, this Christmas won't be a happy one."  
He said unintelligently. Kim rolled her eyes, "We knew that, James Newton!"  
"Who's James Newton? A wrestling guy?"  
Kim slapped herself on her forehead, and Monkey Fist shook his head.

"Look, from what I recorded and heard, the hideout is somewhere in Tikal National Park, in the ruins deep in the jungle. Almost all of them are, but there are only a few that are alone and not open to tourists, or they just haven't been fully found yet…There are ten. Let's check the one near the west side of the park."  
Everyone agreed, and they set off to the Mayan ruins.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY, YOU DUMB IDIOT!!! YOU'RE SUCH A DIM-WITTED LITTLE SIBLING!"  
Shouting and screaming awoke Wade, Drakken and Shego at about 11:15 PM that night of December 23, 2004. Serpent was trailing after Shadow, who stormed into the dungeon in a blind rage.

"We almost had Kim Possible! Our cousin is such an idiot! Ugh! I need to get rid of some excess rage and since our plan is happening in about ten hours, I'll get ready!"  
Shadow stomped out of the dungeon, and Serpent scurried after her. Her bird seemed frightened, too, and it squeaked as its master stomped more.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

At 6:00 PM on December 24, 2004, they were still flying. It took at least an hour or two to get to each of the ruins and to explore them, and now there were only two left.

"It's Christmas Eve! Ugh! The one on the north next!"  
Kim groaned. After a few hours, they were above the Mayan temple/pyramid. It towered above the trees around it. Kim scanned it.

"It's most definitely this one. Let's get inside."  
She landed on the top of the pyramid and jumped down to the nearest entrance.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"INTRUDER!!! THIS IS NOT A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"  
The three prisoners covered their ears as yet another explosion was heard, and Shadow stomped in. They could practically see the steam billowing from her ears. Serpent was cowering next to her, and the bird was nowhere in sight. Smart bird. Shadow reached inside of her billowing cape (Note: Sorry, um, Shadow is a female, dark brown chesnut hair, a cape and coat that looks like a vampire's, dark, long black boots; Serpent the same except in a male style.) and a beep was heard. The bars cleared, and then another set fell around Wade.

"I only need Drakken and Shego. You, nerd, will stay put."  
She snarled at Wade. Wade glared at her, but seemed oddly relieved. Shego and Drakken glared at Shadow, and didn't move. Chains wrapped around their wrists, and Serpent yanked Shego towards him. She looked quite disgusted, and struggled, but was pinned down by Serpent. Drakken was shoved against the wall.

"Ah, this shall be quite a show. Serpent?"  
Serpent sneered maliciously (did I spell that right?) at Shego, and…well…did something… pervertish. Shego gasped, and struggled more. Drakken's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"  
Shadow merely smirked at him.

"I would."  
Shego bit her lip. Shadow obviously wanted her brother to do the same harm to her as Drakken did.

"Shadow!"  
Kim landed smoothly on the stone floor. Shadow glared at her, and snapped her fingers. Firey forms of henchmen sprang up from the shadows (no pun intended here) and surrounded Kim, Ron and Monkey Fist.

"Serpent! Move!"

She ordered her brother. He was happy to oblige, until Drakken tackled him. Shego stood up shakily, and tried to light her claws again. It didn't work.

"Argh!"  
Kim ducked as another blow headed towards her, and shook her—um, Ron's slightly burned hand, blowing on it.

"We can't hurt them physically."  
"YOW!"  
Monkey Fist stumbled back. Kim sighed.

"I guess that's an agreement. Ron?"  
Ron was hopping up and down.

"Burned foot!"  
Kim groaned this time. "That's it!" She used her Laser Lipstick to disintigrate the monsters.

Drakken had rolled away from Serpent, who was currently trying to choke Shego. Serpent clutched tighter, tighter and tighter. Poor Drakken was paralyzed as Shego lay on the stone floor, her face getting paler by the second. Finally, he broke the chains, kicked away Serpent, and groaned in pain as Shadow shot at his shoulder. Kim snuck over to Wade's cell and freed him. Serpent and Shadow held claws and a flash of white light filled the chamber.

"The pyramid is going to collapse! Go!"  
Ron, Kim, Wade and Monkey Fist dashed out, thinking that the others were out. Shego gasped in air, and sat up. Drakken was on the ground next to her, and he sat up, too. She stood up and raised a claw that had gotten free; both hands/claws were free. Drakken squeezed his eyes shut as her claws sliced through the air towards his neck…

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, but the cliffie was there, it called to me. **::listens::** I heard it again! Anyway, please review! PLEEEEAAASEE! That is all. Sasha? She's busy playing with the ribbon left over from the packages she got.

Sasha: YAAAY! **::giggles::**


	9. I'M WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but my own original stuff.

"You hurt me, Drakken, and now you'll pay!"  
She shrieked at him. Drakken whimpered. Her claws swished down and lit up as they came down, and with her free claw she yanked his head towards her. The claws came down…

Then unlit, her claw under his neck, and her lips met Drakken's in a passionate kiss. Drakken's eyes…How to describe them, hm. Um, they bugged out, so to speak…No other way to describe it. Shego smiled at his reaction. Drakken gulped, and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"What about having me pay? I hurt you horribly…"  
Shego pulled him up onto his own two feet and lit a green flaming claw up above them to keep rubble from raining down on their heads as they rushed out.

"It wasn't your fault."  
Shego said gently, taking his hand and blushing as she did so. Drakken was blushing, too, and they rushed out of the pyramid right before it collapsed.

"I see that you settled the matter at hand."  
Kim said, coughing loudly. This, of course, only caused the two to blush more furiously.

"Aw," Rufus squeaked. Another bright flash of light caused everyone to flinch, and then shouts of joy were heard.

"I'm me again!"

"Me too!"

"Are we gonna go home now?"  
"Fine…Oh, and Shego, um I have to tell you," Kim whispered to her, "we were underground when we made a discovery. Congratulations, you're pregnant."  
"**I'M WHAT????**"  
Drakken winced as Shego hit him square on the head leaving a large bump.

"**DRAKKEN! I'LL KILL YOU, I REALLY WI**—"  
A tremor shook the ground and nearly knocked everyone down. Shadow flew into the air and her eyes flashed red.

"You thought that you could get rid of me that easily?!"  
She aimed her claws at Shego and cast a gold spiraling ray down at her that made her fall to her knees. Shego felt like she was going to pass out.

"Ugh…"  
Her head hit the ground; she did pass out, and all noticed that her stomach had gotten considerably larger.

"Ha! Serpent, now!"  
Serpent transformed into…a serpent and dove down at the vulnerable Shego. Drakken lunged in front of it and covered Shego with his body. Kim kicked Serpent into Shadow. He crashed into her and they fell to the ground in a heap. Kim tied them up in ropes and called the police.

"Agh…Drakken, get off of me right now before I hurt you…"  
Drakken sat up once he heard Shego's voice. She sat up, too, but then lay down, panting heavily.

"Shego?"  
She panted more, and reached for the cell phone Kim had.

"Bring an ambulance, too!"  
She practically screamed into it. Kim's eyes widened in understanding, and with a confirmed nod from Shego, added into the phone, "Bring the ambulance quick!" She hung up and opened up her watch. After typing a few things and pointing it at Shego, she nodded in confirmation.

"That ray sped up the process of…being pregnant. The baby is coming right now."  
SKim explained as calmly as she could to him. Drakken's jaw dropped. The ambulance arrived a few seconds after and got Shego in on a stretcher. Monkey Fist snickered and walked over to the gaping Drakken.

"I didn't know you two were so close…"  
He smirked. Drakken glared at him and slid into the police car that would take all of them to the hospital.

------------

Drakken was pacing again. Kim leaned her head against the armrest of the leather chair in the lounge as Ron snored away with Rufus asleep in his pocket. Monkey Fist looked as equally bored as Kim and his eyes would drift back and forth from time to time. Drakken paced, and Kim finally snapped, "Drakken, if you don't stop pacing right now, I'll inflict pain."  
Drakken quickly sat down on the couch across from her. Mrs. Dr. Possible was helping with the birth, and she came out after a few more minutes.

"Kim, come in."  
Drakken made to stand up, but Mrs. Dr. Possible shook her head.

"Just the females."  
Drakken sighed but sat down again. Kim hurried in. After ten more minutes Kim peeked her head out for air. Tension was building.

"Can I come in yet?"  
Drakken mumbled. Kim bit her lip.

"I wouldn't if I were you, I—"  
"**I'M GOING TO KILL DRAKKEN! HE'LL PAY**!"  
Drakken shrank down into his chair. Kim grinned sheepishly and slipped back inside. Another fifteen minutes passed, and Kim's head popped out again.

"You can come in."  
Drakken rushed ahead and was handed a bundle wrapped in a green blanket.

"It's a girl."  
Mrs. Dr. Possible congratulated him. Drakken smiled down at the adorable little baby girl who cooed happily at him and reached out for his fingers. She had the smallest tuft of black hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin. Kim herded everyone else out and let Drakken and Shego have a moment for themselves. Shego was lying partially limp on the hospital bed with new fresh sheets, and smiled at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," she said softly, and reached out for her baby. Drakken handed her to her.

"What will we name her?"  
Shego asked quietly. Drakken paused, and smiled.

"I think that we should name her Sierra. Is that an okay name?"  
He said softly. Shego smiled back at him and nodded. Drakken then bit his lip. Shego cocked her head.

"What is it?"

Drakken smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry that…um…you know."  
Shego rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. But what about Sierra? I can't see two villains buying baby supplies in the grocery storefor their kid."  
Kim poked her head in.

"Wade has a fast time formula that sped up your pregnancy. If we get her up a few years…"  
Shego raised an eyebrow.

"How did you manage to hear us?"  
Kim grinned. "I have good hearing." She tossed the formula to the new mother. Shego rolled her eyes again, and caught the formula in her free hand. It was in a normal bottle. She took the bottle that she had gotten and poured the formula into the bottle. Sierra cooed and reached for it. Shego fed her it, and stared at Kim questioningly.

"It takes time."  
She replied, and closed the door.

Author's Notes: Was that okay? Huh? Happy New Years! Sasha is planning a party…


	10. Because You Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, just my own original stuff.

The next day, Shego awoke to see a cute two-year-old form of Sierra sleeping in her arms. She smiled down at her child. The formula had taken effect. Sierra looked like a mini Shego, except for the skin, which wasn't light green, but a light tan. It was amazing that she had been born, but Shego wasn't complaining. Drakken was asleep next to her, and rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, waking up Sierra, who giggled at her father's silly antics.

Monkey Fist returned to his castle and didn't commit any crimes…any serious ones, anyways. Ron and Kim began to date after Ron promised not to stay a villain. Drakken, Shego and Sierra returned back to Drakken's new lair the next day. After three more months, Sierra was a healthy, smart, lively and smart-mouthed girl of six years of age, thanks to the formula, and didn't need a babysitter that often. The formula wore off after that, and she was allowed to age the normal human way. She did look and act quite a bit like her mother, but she was extremely smart in the areas of science, which pleased Drakken quite a lot. One day, began to talk about evil again after Shego let Sierra be alone for awhile in her room.

"And so, we shall take over—"  
"Dr. D., I need a breath of air."  
Shego announced suddenly. Drakken shrugged, but let Shego go, which was a bit odd. Normally she would just announce that his plan wouldn't work, or stop him short because she wasn't really listening. Drakken decided to see if she was in her bedroom. He needed to talk to her about an important issue. Shego quickly returned to her bedroom and walked over to her balcony, holding a sleeping Sierra in her arms. Drakken tentatively knocked on the door. Shego sighed but called, "Come in." Drakken entered.

"Are you okay?"  
He asked quietly. Shego raised her eyebrows, and turned around to face him. He looked truly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  
She quickly turned around to make sure that he didn't see her eyes start to get wet. Drakken sighed, and approached her.

"I can tell that that's not true…I'm sorry about not acting like anything had changed…Shego."  
She looked at him expectantly, and lay Sierra down on her bed.

"Hm?"  
"Shego…" Drakken walked over to her and got down on one knee, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"  
He took out a box and opened it. A shining, sparkling emerald sat on a golden ring, and it gleamed in the setting sun. Shego gasped.

"It's true…You do really…Um, love me."  
"Yes."  
He said quietly. Drakken took Shego's statement the wrong way and was about to leave, when she stopped him in his tracks.

"Do I have to put the ring on by myself?"

He smiled happily, and slipped the ring on her finger. Shego caught him in a kiss.

**"Because You Live" **

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know 

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

**Because you live, I live, I live**

Author's Notes: Sorry about the short ending, but it is an epilogue. And don't worry. A sequel shall be born soon enough. Sasha? Sleeping.


End file.
